


Knowing you

by Riakon



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: «Нужно ответить», — память о заданном вопросе ещё теплится, но сознание так и норовит ускользнуть, и, вместе с ним распластаться под тяжёлым альфой, вдавливающим его в матрац. Позволь он себе подобную вольность и насколько было бы проще, однако Хэнк ждёт, и нужно разлепить пересохшие губы, облизнуться так, будто это вообще может помочь, и кивнуть вместо ответа, словно он понятия не имеет что им нужно в данный конкретный момент просто жизненно необходимо вербальное подтверждение.Двухфакторная аутентификация.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 18





	Knowing you

**Author's Note:**

> Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)  
> https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907
> 
> Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:  
> https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7

Запах дыма привычно клубится в воздухе, оседая на забытом твидовом пиджаке, на мраморно-белых стенах и до черноты коричневой мебели. Гэвин может почувствовать его даже отсюда, и не нужно напрягать память, стараясь вспомнить потушил он сигарету или нет. Если бы да — тут бы так не воняло. Впрочем, может быть это и не он, но разницы нет никакой.

Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Как ты? — голос у Хэнка тихий, и приятными мурашками пробирает от самого затылка и вниз, так, чтобы стало хорошо. Совсем и окончательно. Он бы даже сказал «бесповоротно», вот только разум слишком пуст для таких сложных слов.

«Нужно ответить», — память о заданном вопросе ещё теплится, но сознание так и норовит ускользнуть, и, вместе с ним распластаться под тяжёлым альфой, вдавливающим его в матрац. Позволь он себе подобную вольность и насколько было бы проще, однако Хэнк ждёт, и нужно разлепить пересохшие губы, облизнуться так, будто это вообще может помочь, и кивнуть вместо ответа, словно он понятия не имеет что им нужно в данный конкретный момент просто жизненно необходимо вербальное подтверждение.

Двухфакторная аутентификация.

Время для жестов кончилось ещё пару часов назад, когда они оба пребывали в полноценном сознании, а сейчас осталось лишь частичное, самыми проблесками, краями, которые не должны помешать той химии, что когда-то образовала между ними связь, и физике, что её закрепила.

— Гэвин, — строгость идёт его бывшему начальнику и нынешнему старшему лейтенанту, заставляя отзываться сдавленным, полузадушенным стоном, полным неистового желания и отчаяния, известного только тем, кто побывал в настоящих передрягах.

Гэвин вот да, и пускай ему и удалось выбраться из них с минимальными потерями, это, конечно, совсем не значит, что он хочет прочувствовать всё это заново. Хотя, нельзя не признать — ради получения того чувства принадлежности к семье, которое теплится и согревает изнутри сейчас, пожалуй, можно было и не на такое пойти.

— Да, — отрывистый звук выбивает весь воздух из лёгких, словно из проколотого шарика, и только чудом удаётся не захлебнуться кашлем.

Крепкая хватка на шее отслеживает каждое изменение и не позволяет, как Гэвин и привык, контролировать ситуацию из позиции «снизу». У них обоих большие проблемы с доверием, и совпасть его краями вот так, как удалось Хэнку Андерсону и Гэвину Риду получится не у всякого.

— Дыши, — приказ, от которого не увернуться, хотя, наверное, Гэвину бы и хотелось, в надежде ощутить собственное существование, утвердиться в том, что он стоит на земле настолько твёрдо, насколько вообще позволяет ситуация.

Чтобы прочувствовать, как лёгкие ломит от недостатка кислорода, как в голове пустеет и стягивает стальным обручем...

Тяжёлый альфа наваливается снова и раскатистое рычание добавляется в приказ, выдохнутый до поднявшихся мурашек на ухо:

— Я сказал, — в нормальной ситуации и с нормальными участниками происходящей в комнате вакханалии, подобное напоминание должно заставить делать так, как хочет Хэнк по праву сильнейшего.

Однако есть незадача — Гэвин лишь ухмыляется, скалится под ним, поворачивая голову и игриво глядя через плечо на мощного мужчину, который, кажется, в состоянии разломать его, оставив все рёбра лежать всмятку друг на друге.

Он может позволить себе выбешивать лейтенанта столько, сколько пожелает.

Растрепавшиеся светлые волосы и горящий взгляд алых глаз напоминает — не ты тут главный, мистер бывший детектив, и не тебе играться с тем, кто старше, выше по рангу, и, что самое важное, по иерархии.

Медленный вдох получается показательным, ведь всего за мгновение до Хэнк склоняется, тянется губами к губам, осторожно и коротко прижимается в поцелуе, напоминая — только сейчас. Ещё через полчаса его, как нерадивого щенка оттаскают за загривок, и будут правы.

Пока Гэвин не альфа — он станет уступать. 

Вот только желания приобретать такие потрясающие алые глаза у него нет ни малейшего.

— Так и будешь дразниться? — вопрос сопровождают вскинутые бёдра, прижавшиеся к горячему фактурному члену, такому же внушительному, как и его обладатель. — Или ты уже слишком немощен для секса, а? Искра не спасает положение для старпёра? Так я напомню — ты всегда можешь отдать силу, и...

Сильная рука впечатывает лицом в подушки на мгновение жёстко, беспощадно, не давая ни единого шанса увернуться и продолжить свои словесные изыскания. В этом жесте куда больше звериного чем раньше, но Гэвину определённо этого слишком мало. 

Он жаждет больше, ещё, столько, сколько только сможет получить от спасшего его жизнь лейтенанта. Он хочет взять и отдать всё, что сумеет, будто пират и Робин Гуд в одном лице.

И, возможно, так и должно быть, если речь касается стайной иерархии, да? Бетам свойственно желать угодить альфе, подпитать его собой, своей верой в непогрешимость или непобедимость старшего.

Может быть, верь Гэвин в то, что правосудие всегда одержит верх они никогда бы и не оказались здесь вместе, но в его спальне так отчётливо пахнет дымом и твидом пальто, что рецепторы сходят с ума, в жар и аромат виски и льда, которым несёт от Хэнка заставляют желать сильнее любых афродизиаков. 

Особенно, когда из подушек удаётся, наконец, вынырнуть и снова прижаться голой задницей к возбуждённому члену.

— Жди, — приказ, от которого нельзя увернуться, противиться, высказать мнение, даже просто отказать.

Хотя, это, на самом деле отчаянная ложь — при желании бета может не только показать всем видом своё недовольное «фи» Хэнку, но и попробовать захватить его статус, дающий привилегии наравне с обязательствами, однако, хитрость в том, что Гэвину нравится то место, которое он занимает. И ощущение того, как смазанный влажный палец прижимается к его анусу, осторожным круговым движением покрывая его вязкой жидкостью — тоже.

— Я не девственник, — напоминание, лишённое смысла звучит каждый раз, словно попытка убедиться в том, что Гэвин не ошибся, когда сказал заветное «да» на вопрос о том, хочет ли он жить.

Кто бы мог подумать — переломанный, с возможностью получить высшую степень инвалидности человек не сможет даже удивиться тому, что из-под завала при взрыве его достанет старший товарищ с такой лёгкостью, словно всё время занимался спасением людей.

И что ему будет очаровательно наплевать на возможность умереть при передаче вервольф-вируса — тоже.

Жизнь в инвалидной коляске не для него. Его — это погони, перестрелки, драки в барах и клубах, которые всё равно оказались под запретом альфы, но и ладно. Его — делать город чище, надежнее, дружелюбнее, хотя сам Гэвин Рид таким не становится, сколько бы ни старался. Его — посвятить себя делу спасения людей, пускай даже такой лживой, неуживчивой мразью как он сам.

Смерть тоже сгодилась бы — пуля в висок из табельного оружия, спёртого у кого-нибудь из товарищей, ведь ни один нормальный психолог не позволил бы после случившегося бывшему детективу возиться с тем, что способно прекратить мучения быстро и безболезненно.

И всё-таки у Хэнка нашёлся другой выход, и Гэвин ни на секунду не пожалел о том, что с ним произошло. Пускай даже вся его чёртова жизнь перевернулась и пришлось уйти к федералам, после того как он окончательно поправился.

— Ты идиот, — отзывается Хэнк, проталкивая палец вовнутрь осторожно, заставляя скулить жалобно, жалко, приподнимая задницу и раздвигая колени для лучшего доступа. 

Тяжесть чужого тела сладко вдавливает, вынуждая забыть вообще обо всём — каким бы трудным ни был день, насколько бы паршиво не складывались дни, всегда есть одно охренительное лекарство. И его альфа всегда знает, когда волчонку нужна помощь, даже если тому тридцать шесть и он специальный агент Бюро под прикрытием.

И если в социальной лестнице мафиози он делает карьеру куда быстрее, чем раньше в полиции.

— Как и ты, потому что любишь меня, — шипение даётся с трудом, тяжёлые вдохи — тоже. Пальцы комкают белоснежную простынь, заставляющую чувствовать себя блюдом, поданным и украшенным ради единственного гостя.

Нелепая песня из старого диснеевского мультика мгновенно всплывает строчкой в голове, и бьётся в черепной коробке до тех пор, пока Гэвину не хватает сил снова глянуть через плечо, и, чуть прищурившись, игриво прошептать, копируя интонации игривого канделябра:

— Будь нашим гостем!

Смешок расползается нежностью где-то под диафрагмой, поцелуй в шрам под лопаткой заставляет тихо сходить с ума от памяти — там были кости сломаны так, что он кричал в большую зажимающую рот ладонь, пока его тело менялось под действием яда.

Словно маленький мальчик, он захлёбывался оформившейся в звуки болью и рыданиями, которые никто не должен был слышать в больнице. Кажется, он даже несколько раз укусил Хэнка, пока его перекручивало и выворачивало до тех пор, пока все косточки не встали на свои места.

— Сукин ты сын, — Хэнк добавляет ещё один палец, тянет беспощадно, заставляя прогибаться сильнее и стонать моляще.

Не о том, конечно, чтобы альфа поторопился, нет. Лишь, чтобы навалился так, чтобы дыхание совсем кончилось, а ощущение придавившей его бетонной плиты рассеялось под другим, куда более приятным, заставляющим чувствовать себя в окончательной безопасности.

Лейтенант Андерсон спас его, сделал частью своей стаи, но и сам остался в выигрыше, как ни странно. Альфа-одиночка более податлив, подвержен человеческим страстям и недугам. Из-за особенности крови он может пить, не боясь стать алкоголиком, но не в состоянии опьянеть настолько, чтобы забыть обо всём — доза ядовитого аконита должна быть в пойле такой убойной, что слишком легко отравиться насмерть.

Тот же оборотень, у которого есть хотя бы один подручный бета чувствует себя спокойнее, принимает боль легче, мирится с внешним, позволяя себе это пережить, а не останавливается, просто потому что как минимум один член стаи требует особенного внимания, заботы — всего того, что должен давать хороший альфа взамен на бесконечную веру в него.

Они оба получили больше, чем то, на что рассчитывали, и, может быть потому и оказались здесь, в этой постели, когда первый пиздец случился у человека брошенного под прикрытие, но не привыкшего под ним работать. Скопившийся стресс требовал выхода, а простые разговоры по телефону как отсрочка, временная мера — для того, чтобы отложить пиздец, конечно, сойдёт, но ведь не до бесконечности же.

— Ты меня обратил, — насмешливое напоминание возвращает Хэнку колкость, и Гэвин сладко платит за собственную язвительность, ощущая как два пальца расходятся внутри, вынуждая сжатые мышцы расслабиться, поддаться неторопливым уговорам. — Уже жалеешь?

— Да, — практически мгновенный ответ не приносит ни капли боли — её и не может быть, когда слово согласия выдыхают с такой трепетной интонацией прямо на ухо, одновременно с этим проталкивая по маслянистой смазке третий палец. — Ты ведь опять напортачишь.

Фырканье остановить не получается, да и плевать уже — сейчас Гэвин просто хочет, чтобы его взяли. Крепко, размашисто, не позволяя сбежать от самого сладкого из всех наказаний, после которого он чувствует себя так, словно его сделали заново, но без мучительной боли. Ради него он переживает каждый чёртов день, стараясь подобраться как можно ближе к главе мафиозной группы, ради него он терпит совершенно всё — насмешки, глупые приказы, даже издевательства. Впрочем, в мафии есть большой плюс — за умение постоять за себя не приходится отчитываться перед начальством, да и оставлять синяки теперь не страшно. Главное не увлекаться — сила оборотня выше, чем человеческая. 

И потому он быстро идёт на чёртово повышение.

— Не в первый, не в последний, — приходится согласиться, и получить одобрительный шлепок по заднице, вырывающий новый стон.

Хэнк всегда знает что ему нужно — они чувствуют друг друга эмоционально. То, что временами накатывает тоска такая, что хоть стой, хоть падай, и она не его, Гэвин понял не сразу. Пришлось довольно долго понимать, почему от разговоров с Хэнком становится лучше, и это чувство, душащее, изничтожающее в самом зачатке любые разумные доводы на самом деле не его вовсе. Как это ощущает Хэнк Гэвин не думает — до него доносятся лишь отголоски, тени, тогда как альфа получает от него столько эмоциональной информации, сколько посчитает нужным.

«Даже если перекрыть канал, из-под низа всё равно будет сквозить», — однажды признался Хэнк, и Гэвин больше не спрашивал на сколько сильно тот его чувствует, когда они занимаются сексом. Достаточно и того, что стоит альфе понять, что ему нужно, чтобы на заднице расцвели следы от шлепков, и он их получит — ровное до идеальности количество.

Ладони проминают мышцы, возвращаются, дразнят полурастянутый проход, и нетерпение накатывает волной. Оно тоже чужое, но Гэвин доволен — он не один тут с ума сходит, не только ему это нужно.

— Давай, альфа, — хмыкает он, на секунду вскидывая брови и дразняще разводя ягодицы в стороны опять прижимается к самой головке, — или ты больше не хочешь?

— Медленнее, — веление вдавливает в кровать, заставляя теряться в чужом запахе, едва осевшем на ткани и дымной горечи.

— Но я хочу, — признание, давшееся в самый первый раз с таким немыслимым трудом сейчас срывается с губ легко, может быть даже слишком.

Плевать. Важнее достичь цели, а какими средствами теперь не играет роли. Сбросить груз ответственности, распластаться под тем, кто в состоянии не только понять через что Гэвин проходит каждый день, но и поддержать, взять часть на себя и прикрыть тылы там, где, он может поклясться, любой другой даже бы не подумал — работа альфы. 

Его Хэнка.

Белоснежная ткань хрустит в пальцах, внутренности выворачивает от того, как на физическом уровне необходимо почувствовать себя не целым, но полноценным, и то, как уверенно Хэнк придерживает его под живот, делая первый толчок попросту убивает каждый раз. Насмерть, наповал, без единого шанса на воскрешение.

По телу пробегает горячая судорога, мысли замирают, рассыпаются, обугливаются на чужом жаре, вырывая из горла полузадушенный рык, полный такого желания, что приходилось хранить в себе всё это время, пока Гэвин рассказывал о том, как прошла грёбаная неделя, и они курили вместе, сидя в гостиной.

Эти социальные танцы — дань тому, кем они были раньше. Гэвин так точно, а Хэнк может таким и родился. Теперь уже и не важно. Весь мир теряет в весе, вселенная становится крошечной каплей, смазываясь до просторов широкой кровати, где его тело вдавливают в матрац всем весом, делая длинные, безумно горячие толчки до тех пор, пока вырвавшийся раз рык не обращается серией захлёбывающихся, отчаянных стонов.

— Ещё, ещё, е... — дыхание кончается, а уверенные фрикции только нарастают так, как и нужно, как правильно, теряя рассудок между двумя точками «тогда» и «будет».

Настоящее рассыпается, потому что на самом деле его нет, его никогда не было без Хэнка, и не будет. Невозможно иначе, ведь краеугольный камень мира Гэвина Рида держит на себе буквально всё его сознание. Толчок за толчком, пока длинный толстый член проникает до самого шлепка яиц о задницу попросту выкручивает рассудок, плавит, поджигает и тает на солнце до состояния податливого и мягкого теста.

Прорезавшиеся на секунду когти пропарывают простынь, оставляя на ней десяток длинных полос, и она расползается к чёртовой матери, стоит её сжать в кулаке покрепче. Это не имеет значения — даже то, как мелкие нитки щекочут нос, ведь если это будет приносить настоящее неудобство, Хэнк решит эту проблему так, как решает абсолютно всё: раз и навсегда, кардинально меняя позу, или попросту передвигая их вниз, так, чтобы его бету ничто не отвлекало.

— Гэвин, — рык заставляет задницу сжаться от восторга, потому что они оба знают, что будет дальше. 

Ладонь соскальзывает ниже, оглаживает член снова и снова, до тех пор, пока самообладание окончательно не покидает Гэвина, вынуждая выплеснуться в подставленную заботливо ладонь, за мгновение до того, как человеческая форма начнёт перетекать во вторую — полузвериную.

Тело бьёт крупной дрожью, но всё внимание сейчас не здесь, а на том, как парой жёстких, резких толчков изменившийся член оказывается внутри и набухает у самого основания, запирая Гэвина, лишая возможности выбраться, сделать что-то с тем, что они окажутся сцеплены так, что слишком чувствительный анус будет приносить удовольствие на грани с болью.

Такой сладкой, и такой необходимой.

Хэнка тоже трясёт, он дрожит, становясь настолько же податливым, как и Гэвин, пока они вот так, и весь его вес давит, вынуждая хныкать, морщится от того как при каждом неловком движении узел смещается, дразнит, проталкивается глубже и снова. Игра, которую ведут они оба, притворяясь что сейчас здесь есть один альфа, и безукоризненно послушная бета.

— Слишком, — слово застревает на повторе, но это сигнал для каждого — попробовать как можно больше, как можно дольше, до тех пор, пока узел не опадёт, и к Гэвину не вернётся привычная способность рассуждать логически.

Может быть это сумасшествие, но каждое движение он обсчитывает именно потому, что любопытно — слишком, это как? Сколько было в прошлый раз, и как много теперь? Может быть такие дразнящие игры вызывают привыкание?

Укус за ухо сбивает опять, и приходится начинать сначала, пока Хэнк не зашипит:

— Я ещё раз тебя натяну, и на сей раз в волчьей форме, если ты не перестанешь.

— Теперь точно не перестану, — мгновенно оживляется Гэвин, и поворачивает голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза альфе.

У него растрепались поседевшие волосы, приоткрытый рот выдаёт тяжёлое дыхание, но властный взгляд заставляет снова почувствовать себя счастливым щенком, готовым махать хвостиком от того, что сейчас смотрят только на него. И видят всё настоящее, что есть в Гэвине Риде.

Не подставную личность, не человека из ФБР, нет. 

Его. 

Целиком и полностью, как и должно быть.

**Author's Note:**

> Поклон этому треду: https://twitter.com/hyoninnuri/status/1178826587929600000/photo/1


End file.
